


Taking Advantage

by GoodJanet



Category: Philadelphia Story (1940)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy, Dex, and Mike continue to develop a serious relationship after the war, but Tracy doesn't think the boys are intimate often enough. She sets out to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

“Tracy, I could never do anything to hurt you. I don’t know how you think I could.”

She sighs and spreads herself on out the bed like a starfish without caring whether she bumped into her bedmates or not.

“Mike, life is far too short to resist acting on one’s passions. I wanted you so badly then, and instead you left me there all in the name of honor.”

Dexter laughs. He rolls from his back onto his side and pulls her towards him until his chest rests firmly against her back in a firm, but loving, embrace.

“I’m afraid my wife hasn’t a clue what she’s talking about.”

“When a girl wants a ravishing, you give her all you’ve got,” Tracy says.

Mike smiles and tucks a loose strand of her auburn hair back behind her ear. In doing so, he grazes Dex’s cheek, and it earns him a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“I couldn’t do that to you, Tracy. One moment, you were glowing bright as a diamond from drink, and the next moment, you were as dull and quiet as a burnt out bulb.”

“Perhaps you were just too drunk yourself to take proper advantage.”

“ _Tracy,_ ” Dexter tsks. “There’s no need to call a man’s virility into question here. He didn't want to take advantage of you.”

Tracy pouts. She knows he’s right, but she’s not ready to concede just yet. Sensing that she’s upset at being wrong, Dexter leans over to kiss her.

“I’m sorry, Mike,” she murmurs. She reaches out to grab his hand. “I didn’t mean it. You’re so very good and moral and sweet, and I daresay I’m not used to any men, other than you and Dex, treating me so well.”

“You’re a queen, Tracy. Queens need only say the word and all is forgiven.”

Dexter watches her lovingly kiss each of Mike’s fingertips until she suddenly sucks his pinky into her mouth. It shouldn’t play as erotic, but she lingers just long enough that he’d call her actions obscene. Her hooded eyes only add to this effect.

“Maybe we can kiss and makeup, Mike?”

Dex’s hand tightens on her hip, and she can feel him getting hard against the curve of her ass. Mike is quick to scuttle closer to the absolutely gorgeous couple next to him. They welcome him with open arms and mouths.

Mike kisses Tracy first. She is the lady in this arrangement, and he was of the belief that ladies came first. Dexter must’ve held a similar belief, as he was busy burrowing his hands in her thick hair and kissing and biting at her tender neck.

“Now you two, now you two,” she pants, pulling her mouth away from Mike’s kisses.

The men lift their faces away from the beautiful woman between and lock eyes. They’ve kissed before, and Tracy always seemed to like it when they did. There were worse people to kiss than C.K. Dexter Haven or Mike Connor.

Dexter smirks.

“Better not keep the lady waiting.”

“Better not.”

Big hands with long fingers cradle his skull with such gentleness that a soft whine slips out from his parted lips, giving Dexter the perfect opportunity to swoop in. Mike is used to kisses without stubble and aftershave, but it only adds to the experience. It's something unique for him and Dexter to figure out together. And Dexter had the softest lips of anyone else he knew…

Slowly, gently, the two men part. Tracy is smiling gleefully, hands clasped like she had just witnessed a most wonderful event.

“You can’t think of stopping there!” she laments. She turns to Mike. “I just know Dex wants to do more than just kiss you.”

Mike swallows. He knew this sort of thing would come up eventually. Up until this point, their shared moments of passion had been typically one of them with her and one to wait or watch or “help,” as the case may be. Of course, they had been somewhat physical with each other—it was practically unavoidable in a ménage à trois—but it had been minimal and fleeting. But now it seemed that Dex was curious about pushing some boundaries with him. He's not opposed.

“I didn’t know you felt that way about me, C.K. Dexter Haven.”

“I wasn’t sure you’d be interested. Most of the men I’ve pursued in the past aren't much for sharing Tracy, and when I see the way you look at and talk about her, I didn’t think I stood a chance. I didn't think you'd have me when you could have my girl.”

Tracy snuggles into Mike’s chest, watching her husband’s reactions from behind a curtain of her hair and Mike’s opened sleep shirt. Idly, her fingers play with the sparse hair on his chest, tracing patterns across his chest, occasionally dipping lower and lower, until she feels him shiver. She wonders if Dex will be able to make him shiver too.

“I’ve never done much with a man before. Except in the Army.”

“I suppose I must admit that the Air Force was equally accommodating.”

 _Why didn’t men just come out and say what they meant?_ Tracy wonders. _Couldn’t they finish taking off their clothes and start ravishing each other already? The very least they could was ravish me…_

“Someone’s getting impatient,” Dexter says, reading her thoughts.

“Can you blame me? I’m positively radiant in this nighty, and you two are drooling over each other, and all we’re doing is _talking_.”

To placate her, Dex climbs on top of her, straddles her slim hips, and tears the bodice of her black lace negligee right off of her bosom. The tosses the ripped shreds off the sides of the bed where they fall to the floor like scraps of black spider webs.

“Now that’s more like it!” she exclaims.

He slowly slides down her legs in order to kiss her neck all the way down to her perfectly pert, pink nipples. Mike notes the tiny goosebumps that erupt all over her soft, white breasts. They were begging to be held and touched and kissed, and Dexter was sure not to disappoint her.

“Oh, Dex. Oh, Dexter. I need more. I need more of you.”

“You have me, dearest. You’ve always had all of me,” he whispers against her skin.

Dex ducks his head down under the hem of Tracy’s nighty, and Mike has to think of washing dishes and dusting shelves to keep from ending things on his end embarrassingly early. Mike can tell the exact moment when Dexter puts his mouth on her because her eyes widen and her jaw drops and her small hands grasp the comforter in a vice.

“Mike, you should let Dex—let Dex do this for you. He—he’s so good. So good, darling.”

He slips a hand into his shorts, unable to resist the temptation any longer. He sits against the headboard and watches Tracy’s face, breasts, stomach quiver and contract in pure pleasure. He is mesmerized by Dexter’s hands gripping Tracy’s thighs with his strong fingers, head tilting and bobbing beneath her flimsy skirt. But one of the most erotic visions of the evening thus far would have to be the image of C.K. Dexter Haven subtly rolling his hips into the soft mattress and blankets below him.

“Oh! Oh, darling, I— _Yes!_ Nearly there. Oh! _Oh!_ ”

Dexter stays in place until Tracy begs him to stop, and Mike has to stop touching himself if ever has any hope of being intimate with either of them tonight.

Dex sits up at the end of the bed and take a moment to catch his breath. His mouth, cheeks, and chin are wet, and it makes him look debaucherous and delicious. He looks like the kind of person ladies talk about behind folding fans at society parties. He gives Tracy an openmouthed kiss that she doesn’t even have the presence of mind to return. Then Dexter is looking at him expectantly.

“Well?” he asks.

“Well.”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

He says it so timidly that Mike wouldn’t even think of refusing. There’s a brief second of situating themselves and then, suddenly, Dexter’s lips are back. Tracy is ever-present, this time in taste as well as in physical form. And the idea that Dexter tastes like her is enough to make him push Dexter to the bed and give into the kiss properly.

“Tracy says you have a talented mouth. And if what I just witnessed as any indication…”

“Is that your delicate way of asking me for my oral services?”

Mike feels his cheeks heat.

“That’s what I’m asking, yes.”

“You’re talking too much again, dears,” says Tracy softy.

There’s no reason for him to be nervous about being naked in front of them, but Mike does feel shy when he tosses his shorts off the side of the bed. Dexter moves to kneel between his legs and puts a hand in the middle of his chest.

“Just lie back and think of me. Or Tracy, if you’d prefer.”

Mike watches in intense fascination as Dexter’s warm tongue comes out to play, hand holding his stiff cock in a possessive grip.

“I—I don’t see how I could prefer one—one of you over the other,” Mike stutters.

“What did I tell you, Mike? Doesn’t he do such a good job taking care of us?” Tracy whispers in his ear, sliding up beside him to watch.

She glances down at him and finds Dex already watching her intently. She knows he’d smirk at her if he could.

“But aren’t I supposed to be taking care of you?”

“You are. You are, Mike. I shouldn’t have brought up that silly old argument. You know I love you both.”

She punctuates her sentence by kissing him all over his face.

“You—you might love me, but—but your husband’s trying to kill me.”

She is quick to wrap her arms around Mike, all the while enjoying a good view of Dexter’s clever hands and deep mouth. The two of them had tried having a third in their marriage a few times before, but it didn’t go nearly as well as all this. Dexter had found them a lovely girl, but Dexter was too sloshed to be of much use most of the time and their fighting eventually scared the poor dear away. When she stopped going to his room at night, she knew he would eventually take another lover. And he had. It was some fellow about Dex’s age, and a peek through the keyhole told her that Dexter had a big mouth in more than one sense of the term.

Dexter takes Mike deep, and he moans loudly into the side of her neck. He knows that this is it; there’s no way he could possibly hold back any longer. Not with Tracy kissing and holding him, and especially not with Dexter and his sinful mouth doing wonderfully terrible things to him. He knows he's terrible for not giving any warning, but he just couldn't make his words work. He hopes Dexter will forgive him.

In the end, Dexter drags himself into a sitting position and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Oh, C.K. Dexter Haven, you truly will be the death of me,” Mike says in the aftermath.

“You’re welcome,” he pants, smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Tracy catches Dexter rubbing at his sore jaw.

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” Tracy clucks. “Now it’s our turn to take care of you, darling. Don’t you think that’s fair, Mike? Look at how much he needs us.”

Dexter crawls his way in between them at the head of the bed and plunks himself down on his back. Mike and Tracy look down at him in a way that makes him feel like the very last piece of chocolate in the box.

Tracy wastes no time in straddling him, still with the remains of her filmy black lace skirt around her slim waist. Slowly she sinks down upon him, and his hands come up to dig bruises on her hips. Mike’s mouth waters as he watches her disappear all the way inside of her. He's in awe; Dexter is quite large. He bets she feels amazing, especially after waiting for as long as poor C.K. Dexter Haven has had to wait. As Tracy finds a good rhythm with her husband, Mike takes the same position Tracy was in mere moments ago, wrapped up around Dexter with no space in between.

“You’re amazing, C.K. Dexter Haven. You’re positively stunning.” He kisses his parted lips. “And Tracy, well, we wouldn’t even be here without her. We’d be missing all of this without her.” More kisses fall on his cheeks and neck and jaw. “We’re desperate for you. Look at your girl up there. She loves you and me to pieces. Don’t you know it?”

“Yes, I know it.”

Dexter swallows and clenches his jaw.

“Oh, Dex,” she husks.

He knows he’s a goner.

He knows it for sure.

He looks at Mike, and he looks at Tracy, and he wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
